Metal Gear Solid 4 secrets
This article lists the secrets in Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots. Unlockables/Collectables Secret Weapon & Items Tanegashima This gun can be bought from Drebin for 1,000,000 DP, 800,000 DP on Wednesdays or Sundays in Acts 1 through 4, or 500,000 DP in Act 5. When fired outdoors or a headshot is scored, there is a chance that a vicious wind will blow. The wind kills anyone in its path except Snake, and countless items drop from the wind. The gun only carries one shot, and takes a significant amount of time to reload. The wind effect will also not happen on Act 4 (Shadow Moses) despite it being very windy (blizzard) outside. Once the trophy patch is downloaded, the player will receive the trophy "Divine Wind" upon managing to summon said wind. Bandana The Bandana can be obtained by finishing the game without killing any humans (beast forms are allowed to be killed but not beauty forms during boss fights) or by buying it from Drebin for 5,000,000 Drebin Points (4,000,000 DP on Wednesdays or Sundays) or 2,500,000 DP in Act 5 (no discount on Wednesdays or Sundays though). When worn, Snake will have infinite ammo. Using it will count against your "Special Items" score. Once the Bandana is obtained, the player will unlock the trophy "Infinite Ammo." Stealth Camouflage The Stealth Camouflage can be obtained by finishing the game without entering an alert phase (cautions are allowed) or by buying it from Drebin for 5,000,000 Drebin Points (4,000,000 DP on Wednesdays or Sundays) or 2,500,000 DP during Act 5. When worn, Snake's camo index will always be 100%. However, Gekkos will still be able to see Snake and PMC soldiers will still hear his footsteps. Also, during an alert phase and bossfights, the camo index will be 95%, allowing PMC soldiers to see Snake. Like the Bandana, using it will count against your "Special Items" score. Digital Camera See Main Article The Digital Camera can be found behind Sunny's desk during Act One, Two or Three's mission briefing, or in the kitchen during Act Four's Mission Briefing. The camera allows you to take pictures in-game and access them from the photo album in the main menu which can then be exported to the PS3s HDD. If you pick it up during Act 4, you will find pictures of Sunny and Naomi on the camera. Scanning Plug S. After clocking up 10 hours of play time on Metal Gear Online, the scanning plug can be purchased from Drebin. Used the same way as the syringe, injecting an enemy soldier with the plug hacks into the SOP system and reveals the location of all soldiers. If you had not played for 10 hours prior to MGO's shutdown, you can enter the password on the Extras menu skynytktjp. Weapons Ammunition and Smoke Grenades Completing the game once will allow Snake to purchase all new kinds of ammo and smoke grenades from Drebin. Camouflages OctoCamo [Manual] * Ending an ALERT status while wearing the Corpse Camo will unlock the trophy "I Just Don't Fear Death." Costumes FaceCamo iPod Songs Dolls There are five dolls that can be obtained in the game. Each is obtained by defeating a respective boss non-lethally (for the Beauty and the Beast unit, specifically the Beast form). When all 5 dolls are collected, the player will unlock the Solar Gun. The dolls that you have collected can be seen in the Nomad's kitchen. Passwords Act 4 passwords When Otacon tells Snake to input the code in his old office at Shadow Moses Island, enter one of these codes to get its corresponding reward. If entered correctly, Little Gray will squeak to confirm the code was entered correctly. Note that only one code can be entered per run-through. Also note that Snake's Psyche Gauge will decrease if the player chooses to enter one of the codes below. Extras Menu passwords These passwords are entered at the Extras screen under Password after beating the game once on any difficulty. The items will be made available upon loading the player's save game or starting a new game (only after Snake meets with the Mk. II). Emblems There are 40 emblems available in total, allocated depending on performance (or by fulfilling certain criteria). Some will unlock hidden secrets. Misc Mk. III Gekko Destruction After getting the power to work in Shadow Moses, where the player has to enter a series of numbers for Otacon, approaching the exit that leads to the electric floored hallway will cause a Gekko to appear inevitably. The player can use the Mk. III to activate the power board near the entrance of the elevator to completely destroy the Gekko, assuming that they get there fast enough to leave the Gekko on the electric part of the floor. Approach the power board and when prompted with an icon denoting an image of the Mk. III's action, press triangle. The Gekko will be electrocuted and will be instantly destroyed, and the player will get extra Drebin Points. This is easier to do if they player causes the Gekko to collapse by shooting both of its legs. Easter eggs Boss fights The Nomad On board the Nomad, there are many easter eggs that can be seen during the Briefing segments. *A PlayStation 3 console can be seen in the kitchen and a PlayStation Portable can also be seen during the Act 2 Briefing. Sunny will pick it up and play Penguin Adventure, the first game Hideo Kojima ever worked on. *A model of Metal Gear REX and some Policenauts artwork can be seen on Otacon's desktop. *An artwork of Zone of the Enders: The 2nd Runner can also been seen on one of Otacon's monitors. *While in control of the Mk. II, the tendril can be used to mess around with various objects. **Pressing the remote control in the cargo hold will change the viewscreen to a photo slideshow of Akina Minami. **Pressing the dial of the radio in the kitchen will play random songs. The songs are different in each briefing segment. **The player can tease the chicken in their cages. Their names are Solid, Solidus, and Liquid. *If the internal clock of the PlayStation 3 is set to 12/25, a Christmas tree can be seen in the center of the cargo hold when the game is paused. * If the internal clock of the PlayStation 3 is set to 10/31, a pumpkin can be seen on the table in the cargo hold when the game is paused. *During Act 4 briefing, Naomi's necklace hangs on the leftmost monitor of Sunny's workstation. A picture of Gray Fox is in it. *During the Act 3 intermission, when Raiden is injured, one of Sunny's monitors is blue as if it has no input. In the top right corner of this monitor, it reads "Hideo" instead of "Video." Codec Main article: Metal Gear Solid 4 conversations Otacon *When in the canyon before entering the Warhead Storage Building on Shadow Moses, the player can call Otacon to hear a somewhat funny conversation. It starts out with Otacon asking Snake how he defeated Raven and his tank during the first Metal Gear Solid. After Snake responds with "Grenades," Otacon says he asked an officer in the Army what you had to do if you were a single infantryman and you had to take out a tank. The Army officer responded with "Don't." It is then that Otacon professes what a badass Snake is, going so far as to call him "the shit." *Before heading into the Blast Furnace, Snake receives a funny Codec call from Otacon. Otacon: Hold it Snake. Time to change the disc. I know, I know… It's a pain. But you need to swap Disc 1 for Disc 2. You see the disc labeled “2”? Snake: Uhh..no. Otacon: Huh? Oh, wait! We’re on PS3™ system! It’s a Blu-ray Disc. Dual-layered too—no need to swap. Snake: Damn it, Otacon, get a grip! Otacon: Yeah, what an age we live in, huh Snake? Wonder what they’ll think of next! *After encountering the rats in the vents on Shadow Moses, call Otacon to hear Snake talk about how they helped him in Metal Gear Solid. *During the battle with Screaming Mantis, change the controller settings to another port to hear a Codec conversation between Snake and Otacon about Snake's inability to move. *Otacon has a story about virtually every room in Act 4 that Snake encountered in the original Metal Gear Solid. Sometimes the player will have to call him twice to hear it. *After beating Crying Beauty, a pack of wolves will appear. If the player hurts one of them and call Otacon, he will be disgusted. *In Act 3 kill the resistance members one by one and call Otacon each time and see how he goes nuts. Be warned, however, that doing this too many times will result in game over. *In Act 4 call Otacon before walking up to the hibernating Gekko. He will tell the player that he's never seen this kind of operational mode from a Gekko. Next, walk up to it and let it jump up. Run away then call Otacon again. Snake will be surprised and say he almost had a heart attack. Then they will joke about the creator of the Gekko being a real bastard. *If you kill the ravens in one of the rooms that contains Dwarf Gekkos, Otacon will tell you to stop hurting them. *During Codec calls Otacon will still push his glasses up even when he isn't wearing any. *During the Laughing Octopus battle, she will disguise herself as the Mk. II, and call the player over; instead of following the "Mk II", and setting off the octobombs that she drops, call Otacon on the Codec and a conversation will initiate between the two on why Otacon is calling him over. Call him after setting off the bombs and Snake will yell at Otacon for leading him into a trap. Rosemary *Shaking the controller during a call with Rose will cause her breasts to bounce, depending on how the player shakes the controller. *After defeating Crying Wolf, use CQC or shoot at one of the wolf dogs and call Rose. She will then tell Snake that antisocial behavior and animal cruelty has been linked for a long time, and warns him that he will go through a thorough psychological evaluation if Snake ever tries to harm any animals again. *During the battle with Screaming Mantis, Campbell (through Rosemary's codec) calls Snake to tell him to change controllers like in Metal Gear Solid. However, Rosemary then tells Campbell that it will not work. *While fighting Screaming Mantis, call Rosemary to hear Colonel Campbell's suggestion to shoot the Psycho Mantis bust. *When Psycho Mantis tries to show the player his abilities, if he fails to both read their memory card and vibrate their controller, a female voice over appears, saying, "No more massages for you, then." This is a reference to the original Metal Gear Solid, when Snake was put in captivity, Naomi helped the player by making them put the controller against their arm, and vibrate, giving them a massage. *If the player calls Rosemary several times, they will hear a funny story between Rose and Campbell about how terrible Rosemary's food is. *Call Rose after dying and continue. Snake will tell Rose about how he keeps having dreams about dying. The player can do this multiple times, and get different responses. If the player does this after drowning or being strangled, Snake will say he is suddenly more aware of his O2 gauge. *Call Rosemary too many times and she will ask Snake "What has gotten into you?" *Each day the player plays the game, Rosemary wears different sweaters. Ghosts As with some Metal Gear Solid games, there are 49 ghosts that can be seen in certain places using the in-game camera. Some are characters from Metal Gear Solid, whilst some are members of the Metal Gear Solid 4 development team. In order to see the ghosts, unlike in Metal Gear Solid, a photo does not need to be taken in order to see the ghost; they can be seen through the camera's viewfinder, as long as the "Sorrow" doll is equipped. For a comprehensive lists of all the ghosts, see the Ghost page. Audio flashbacks In certain situations during normal gameplay, dialogue audio from previous titles will playback. Many of these occur at Shadow Moses Island, where audio from Metal Gear Solid will playback, in the form of Snake's memories. Note: these flashbacks will not occur during Caution mode. If the player listens to whole of the flashback (which can be canceled by using the Codec, the START menu, or by moving too far away), Snake will be awarded Drebin Points. Activating most of the flashbacks unlock trophies. Hidden First-Person Views Some cutscenes allow Snake to look in first-person view even if the L1 icon does not appear in the corner of the screen, while others have little hidden scenes that happen quickly when the L1 icon is displayed. Misc See also *Fourth wall Category:Game secrets Secrets Category:Metal Gear Solid 4 Walkthrough